Two Worlds
by x0kimberly
Summary: Shane and Mitchie hate each other. Mitchie's just about had it with Shane. But what if he starts to love her while her hate grows for him? SmitchiexJaitlynxNateOC INVOLVES BAD LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**- WHO SAW JAY LENO WITH JONAS BROTHERS? I did! Yay for Kevin getting in the sexiest men version of Peoples. Love it :) -**

**I'm not too sure about this, but I got the idea today. I wanted to write out the first chapter. Tell me if you like!  
****NOTE: THIS STORY INVOLVES FOUL LANGUAGE!  
****Also, this is a creative story. It's not based off of Camp Rock :p**

PS: Quite short for the first chapter because I wanna see if you like it.

* * *

**C****hapter 1  
****Mitchie's POV  
****November 3****rd****, 2008**

We were from two worlds. Literally. Although we lived on the same street, we were two different people, two different views of life. Two different ways of thinking.

"Move it, Michaela," Shane Gray spat.

"Fuck you, Gray," I spat back in his face.

Shane looked at me, "When, where, and how hard?"

I rolled my eyes, "Get over yourself."

I closed my locker, flicked the finger, and walked off. Caitlyn and her boyfriend, Jason walked up to me.

"Great job!" Caitlyn high-fived me.

"Yeah," I said, slumping down in my chair in homeroom.

Jason looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"He's such an arrogant pig. He thinks that everyone wants him, but really, no one does. It's the most sickening thing," I let out an aggravated sigh.

I felt hot breath in my ear, "Talking about me again, Michaela?"

I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes till homeroom.

"You know what, Shane?" I said, snapping my neck around. He backed up a little and I stared him straight in the eye.

"You may think that every girl in this school is melting at the sight of you. Do you not see me? I, in fact, despise your guts. You're big-headed, cocky, a jack ass, and most importantly a bully. Did you know that every time you walk up to a girl and snicker in her face, or push her books down, is bullying? And every time you touch girls' asses in the hallway, is sexual harassment? Oh and what about when you rate girls with your little 'friends'? That's ILLEGAL. Maybe, just MAYBE, if you changed you could find someone who loves you. But right now all I think the girls are after is this bad ass who thinks he's the shit. You're NOT. So, save yourself some breath and don't talk to me until you've changed back to the four year old I was best friends with!" I shouted.

"Remember this?" I said, picking up my wrist. There was a pink and blue string bracelet worn out and tied around my wrist, "Worthless." I grabbed scissors off the teacher's desk and cut it into pieces over the garbage can.

Shane stared at me. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he decided not to say anything. He rolled up his sweatshirt sleeve, wordlessly, and I saw the same bracelet on his wrist. He grabbed the scissors out of my hand, still silent, and cut it off.

"Have it." Shane handed it to me and walked out of the classroom.

I stared at him as he walked out of the room and wanted so badly to run out after him, but my feet were glued.

"What was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "I really don't know."

--

Over the next few days, the school was gossiping about me, but I shrugged it off. Something else was wrong with my school. Shane Gray was quiet. He would barely answer in class, skip playing basketball with his friends and sit on the roof garden instead. Don't ask how I know, I have witnesses.

I turned the dial on my locker and was startled when I saw a note fly out.

_IM me tonight. My screename is xenhasmada. I want to keep my identity a secret for a little. _

I closed my locker and headed home.

As I walked up the stairs, Mrs. Gray called my name.

"Mitchie!"

"Yes Mrs. Gray?" I asked. We haven't spoken in a while.

"Do you know what's up with Shane lately? He really hasn't been himself; and I was wondering if you knew since you two are such good friends," Mrs. Gray was so sweet, but so wrong.

"Oh, Mrs. Gray, Shane and I aren't really friends anymore. Middle school changed us, sad enough to say." Guilt pounded inside me, even though it was all Shane's fault.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_It was middle school, grade 7. Shane and I were best friends, nothing could stop us. Of course, we had a crush on each other. I mean, who wouldn't. _

"_Wanna hang out tonight?" Shane asked while we were swinging on the swings._

"_Sure!" I grinned, my brace filled smile to him._

"_Okay, you can come over at eight and we'll watch a movie."_

_I went to his house at 8 like he said, only to find out he left for California until the summer of 8__th__ grade._

_There went our friendship; gone. Just like he was gone to California._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll try to talk to him, if you'd like," Mrs. Gray said sweetly.

I opened my house door, "No thanks. I'm sure he doesn't ever want to hear my name again."

I entered my house and went upstairs into my room. I threw my bags down on the floor and signed on AIM.

**Mitchiex3: Hey. You left me a note in my locker.**

I anticipated a respond.

**Xenhasmada: Yeah. I want to become your friend.**

**Mitchiex3: Lol, okay. Do I know you?**

**Xenhasmada: Actually you do. But I'm not so sure I want you to know who I am.**

**Mitchiex3: Oh. When will I find out who you are?**

Xenhasmada: Go to the dance next Friday. Meet me at 9:45 sharp at the corner where the DJ is. I'll be waiting.

**XENHASMADA HAS SIGNED OFF.**

I bit my lip. This enhasmada guy sure was confusing me.

* * *

**Tada.  
So I'm sure you all know who xenhasmada is. Lol, not hard to figure out... it's so easy JASON could do it :O.  
REVIEW !! Tell me if I should continue!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all had a GREAT Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter!  
:)**

**Chapter 2  
Saturday  
****Mitchie's POV**

My hands were shaking as they clutched the guitar strings. I was wearing blue skinny jeans with a white tank top and white flip flops. My hair was pulled into a side pony tail.

"Give it up for Mitchie Torres singing her original, White Horse!"

I walked on the stage and adjusted my eyes to the lights. I sat down on the stool and began strumming.

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known that_

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know that

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now."

I got off the stage, modestly taking in the cheers.

Caitlyn squealed when I stepped off.

"Mitchie!"

"Mitchie!"

My eyes shot opened, "What the hell!?"

Jason and Caitlyn looked at me, "What was that you were singing?"

"Was I sleeping?" I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

Jason nodded, "And singing. It was like; I'm not a princess, this aint a fairytale, stuff like that."

I threw the covers off of me and grabbed clothes, "Yeah well. I'm gonna get dressed, just wait here. Cait turn on my straightener."

A few minutes later I came back out. I was wearing bright blue skinnies and a white shirt with blue writing saying Billabong on it. I grabbed flip flops from my closet and straightened my hair and at the same time, I put on make up. When my hair was complete, I pulled my hair into a side pony tail and adjusted my bangs.

"How do you do that?" Caitlyn asked. "It takes me an hour!"

I shrugged, "I don't impress Jason."

"I'm going out with him!" Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs.

"Mom! We're going into town!" I said, slamming the screen door behind me.

I saw Shane riding his skateboard and mentally cursed Jason when he stopped to talk to him.

I dragged Caitlyn aside, "Since when is Jason friends with Shane?"

"I don't know, they've always been friends." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Suck it up!"

We walked back.

"You cold, Mitch?" Shane asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Like you should care."

"I think I should care about one of my best friends," Shane said, puzzled.

"Are you friggen serious here? Shane you must be lost in a different world because last time I checked, you hated me and I hated you." I shouted.

Shane looked down, "I know but- ugh."

"But what?! It's all YOUR fault!" I shouted. "YOU went off to Cali without telling me! YOU came back like a jerk! YOU weren't the same guy I had a crush on!"

"But what about you!? You changed too you know! I came back and I had this big surprise for you but NO. You blew me off. You had new best friends! YOU didn't even care when I was in the hospital for three months in California!" Shane shouted back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Shane sat down on his skateboard, and Caitlyn and Jason went off. I looked at him, awaiting an answer.

Shane sighed, "I got in this big car accident in California and I don't know but I have these slips where I forget what's been going on, but then it comes back. I know we're supposed to hate each other, but I hate it. I don't wanna hate you."

"This is all too much," I said, quietly. "Way, way, too much."

I began walking away and Shane pulled on my hand, "You still know my number, right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, I'll call you later sometime?" Shane asked.

I avoided his eyes, "Let's hate each other in school."

I pulled out of his grasp and caught up to Caitlyn and Nate.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**From: Enhasmada  
Hey whats up?**

I texted back:

**To: Enhasmada  
Nothing. Sorry but I'm in a really bad mood, I'll tell you tonight. Byee.**

I slammed my phone in my pocket and Caitlyn looked at me.

"He wants to call me," I groaned. "I hate his GUTS!"

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason agreed, "Are you sure you're just saying it to cover up the fact that you still like him?"

I looked up at the sky and felt tears fill my eyes. "I don't know guys! I just, he's not the same Shane I liked back then, I don't know where he went. But I'm afraid that my heart knows he's still in there, somewhere. I need to stop waiting for that to come out."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG LOOK IT'S A SUCKY CHAPTER**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Mitchie's POV  
****Thursday (Day before the Dance)**

"What!?" I shrieked. "Mom! There's no way in hell I'm having dinner with him!"

"It's not just him Mitchie, and you're having dinner. They'll be here at five," Mom said.

I screamed and stormed upstairs. I threw myself on my bed and looked at my clock. 3:40.

"Might as well get ready," I sighed and quickly set my AIM away to _getting ready; then dinner with the grays. anyone wanna kill me?_

After my shower, I curled my hair. I had an IM from x enhasmada.

**X Enhasmada: NO YOU CANT DIE ;b.  
****Mitchie x3: oh man do I want to..  
****X Enhasmada: just pretend I'm him  
****Mitchie x3: I totally cant. You're nice, he's a jerk.  
****X Enhasmada: but you said he apologized..  
****Mitchie x3: LIKE I'M GONNA FORGIVE HIM. He's gonna have to do something really different.  
****X Enhasmada: hard to please, ay? Lol. I gotta go bye!  
****Mitchie x3: feel free to text me to save me!  
X Enhasmada: okay bye.  
****X ENHASMADA HAS SIGNED OFF**.

I groaned and put on black skinny jeans just as the doorbell rang. I slipped on a bright pink tee shirt that read ABERCROMBIE down the side. I quickly applied make up.

"Mitchie! Get down here and say hi to your guests!" My mom called.

"One second!" I screamed. I put on neon green socks and stomped down the stairs.

"Hi." I said, waving shortly.

"Mitchie, Shane, how about you go hang out in the basement?" Mom suggested.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'd rather not."

I glanced at Shane. Holy shit... he's hot. No! Stop Mitchie. Stop. Breathe... you're lying to yourself.

"Why not? We got the pinball machine fixed," Mom said.

"I remember when you two were little and would stand on a chair and get so competitive when you played. Then when Shane won Mitchie would cry and Shane would give her a hug and a lollypop." Mrs. Gray said.

"Those were the days," Mom smiled.

"When he wasn't a complete ass hole," I mumbled under my breath. I think Shane caught onto what I said because his head snapped up.

"Michaela!" My mom scolded me. "Now go downstairs and entertain your guest. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes and swung the basement door open. I walked down the stairs.

"Why do you hate me?" Shane asked.

I ignored his question, "Pinball or TV?"

"Pinball, but why do you hate me?" Shane asked again.

"I didn't answer the first time, so why am I gonna answer now?" I responded, setting it to 2 player.

I began playing and Shane sat down on the table next to me.

"I thought you were actually good," Shane teased as the ball dropped in between the flippers.

"I am," I said.

"Oh my, you said two nice words!" Shane mocked, starting up his turn.

I folded my hands and played with my fingers during his turn.

Before I could stop myself, the words came out of my mouth.

"Am I really that bad?"

At the question, Shane looked at me and his ball went down the middle.

"Well to me you are, why?" Shane asked.

I shrugged.

"Time for dinner!"

We walked upstairs and sat across from each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pork," Mom answered, handing me the plate of pork. I put a few pieces on and passed it to Shane.

"So why don't we see you around anymore for movie night Monday?" Mrs. Gray asked me.

I almost choked on my food, "Not trying to be rude, Mrs. Gray, but I said a few days ago that middle school changed Shane and I."

"Oh? What happened?" Mom asked.

I put my fork down and began to explain. "I liked Shane, and he asked me to go see a movie with him. I went to go to your house and he was in California."

Shane threw his fork down, making a clank sound. "I didn't want to leave Mitchie! I liked you too, you know!"

"You didn't do a good job of showing it!" I screamed. "You left me!"

"BECAUSE MY GRANDPA DIED, MITCHIE!" Shane shouted. "IT WAS DAD'S DAD!"

"I'm going home," Shane said, storming out of the house.

As if instinct, I ran after him.

"Shane!" I said.

He was walking up the steps into his house when he turned around, "What?"

I saw tears down his face and I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry," I bit my lip. "I didn't know. Plus, you stayed for the whole year."

"Because my grandma needed support. Not too soon after, she died too."

I hugged him. The first thing a friend would do was hug someone sad.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered when we pulled away.

"Yea," Shane said. "So was I. But you hated me for like five years. Now it's your turn to know how it feels when your apology's not accepted."

He turned back around and walked in the house. It felt like I was slapped across the face.

* * *

**My evil bird is still alive.  
If you don't get it, read Fall For You. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah, I'm soo sorrry I haven't updated. I've been busy with Christmas and I'm like totally obsesssed with the OUtsiders so I"m trying to figure out a good story line for something like that. I'm terribly sorry if this is really bad, Lol. Umm yeah.. I use refrences from other movies so I dont own them xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
****Mitchie's POV  
****Friday:**

Only five minutes left, I thought. Five minutes until it was five hours until the dance. Caitlyn and I were in study hall, me on the computer with xenhasmada and her listening to her iPod while playing the Helicopter Game.

**X Enhasmada:** **I have free period, hbu?  
Mitchiex3: Study hall.  
****X Enhasmada: I can't wait for the dance ;b  
****Mitchiex3: I'm nervous lol  
****X Enhasmada: Why?  
****Mitchiex3: what if you turn out to be someone I hate?  
X Enhasmada: well maybe you wont hate me seeing as if you like me now..  
****Mitchiex3: I know but idk.  
****X Enhasmada: how do you know and not know? lol  
****Mitchiex3: I'm a confusing person..  
****X Enhasmada: Yup. Listen I gotta go, I'll see you tonight. Bye.  
****Mitchiex3: can't wait :) bye.**

"Cait what if it's like... Steve Randle?" I asked.

Caitlyn burst out into laughter, "Seriously!?"

I nodded.

"I doubt that, plus you know who I think it is." Caitlyn grinned.

"Caitlyn! It's not Nate!" I said. "Plus if Shane found out I'm sure he'd kill his best friend."

The bell rang and we all piled out of the school library. Caitlyn and I began walking to my house.

"Man I'm so nervous," I sighed.

"Why? He seems like he loves you," Caitlyn told me.

"I know but we've only talked on IM."

We stepped inside my house and my mom greeted us. I jogged upstairs with Caitlyn and sat on my bed.

"So what? If he's anything like he is on IM then you've got yourself a keeper."

"But what if he's not?" I asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at my double guessing.

"Well, we should go on the school website and look at the Study Hall list and look at the options! Then narrow it down to someone who seems like his name could be Enhasmada," Caitlyn said.

"Good plan!" I grinned. We logged onto the school website and clicked on _11__th__ Grade Class Lists._ We searched through until we found Ms. Asermily's free period, last one of the day.

_Students:  
Rebecca Miller  
__Jamie Sans  
__Shane Gray  
__Nate Daniels  
__Erin Sanders  
__Becky Fine  
__Jonathan Mitchell  
__Sodapop Curtis  
__Dallas Winston  
__Kayleigh Anderson  
Alexa Smithson  
__Alison Harden  
__Gabriella Hudgens  
__Troy Efron  
__Ella Sanchez_

"Okay so it's obviously a guy, either Shane, Nate, Jonathan, Sodapop, Dallas, or Troy." Caitlyn said.

"Dude Sodapop is like the weirdest kid. I hope it's not him," I shuddered.

Caitlyn nodded in agreement, "Plus he's like so out of the technology, so it can't be him."

We crossed off Sodapop.

"Dallas is way too popular, we're crossing him off." I said. We drew an x through Dallas' name.

"So it's Shane, Nate, Jonathan or Troy," I bit my lip.

"I still think its Nate," Caitlyn smiled.

I rolled my eyes and crossed off Shane, "He hates me too much."

"True that," Caitlyn said.

We spent over three hours thinking who it was. Nate, Jonathan, or Troy. Still no clue.

"Mitchie are you guys almost ready?" Mom called from downstairs.

I raised an eye brow, "For what?" I called.

"The dance!" My mom said. "Two hours!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Caitlyn. We both screamed and I jumped in the shower quickly. I got out in five minutes and ran back into my bedroom as Caitlyn showered. She had picked out my outfit; red skinnies and a black baby doll tank top with black flip flops. I put on a red bra so when the straps would show, it would look fine. After I got dressed I picked out Caitlyn's outfit; blue skinny jeans and a white and blue striped tank top. I selected a neon green tank top to go under it and white flip flops.

"Gorgeous!" We both said at the same time.

"One hour!" Mom shouted.

I sat in front of my vanity and began curling my hair as Caitlyn began straightening hers. I had each curl perfectly done and she had each hair straight as a pin. I looked at my options for make up. I applied black eyeliner, black mascara and gray eye shadow with red tints. Caitlyn put on blue eyeliner and white eye shadow, along with black mascara.

"I think we're ready," I said, standing in front of my mirror.

Caitlyn nodded, "I think we are too!"

We both ran down the stairs and stopped at the front door for money from my mom.

"Thanks mom!" "Thanks Mrs. Torres!"

And we were out the door; going to the school that made me very, very nervous when I saw the lights from inside the cafeteria. Caitlyn and I walked in; Caitlyn gave Jason a hug and kiss on the cheek and I hugged him. I kept glancing around the room to see if someone would look at me.

"Twenty minutes till show time," Caitlyn said as we were dancing with Jason.

"Shut up!" I said my heart pounding. "I'm nervous as anything."

Caitlyn giggled, "Oh come on. You know you're excited."

"Wait excited about what?" Jason asked.

"I'm meeting enhasmada," I said, biting my fingernail.

Jason jumped and pushed me over to the DJ stand, "Go!"

"Jason! Its twenty minutes early!" I said, walking away.

"And...?" Jason asked.

I shook my head, "I'm still too nervous."

"What for?" A voice came from behind me. "I guess both of us were early."

I turned around in complete utter shock. "No way.. This is NOT my enhasmada."

* * *

**Hey... this sucked! Lol next chapter will probably be the last.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay.. So I lied. This isn't the last chapter :) Sorry you had to wait for such a long update.. I wasn't too sure about how I wanted to write it :l.. So if it's bad, I apologize.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
Mitchie's POV**

I heard Caitlyn crack up. Sodapop Curtis stood right in front of me.

"Um, you're enhasmada?" I asked, pushing hair behind my ears.

"Nah, I'm leading you to where he is," Soda laughed. So maybe he wasn't that bad, Caitlyn shoves her opinions on me. Soda's not the popular boy but he's not really that bad looking either.

"It's a shame; you're not that bad," I said, walking next to him.

He looked at me, "You think?"

I shrugged, "I've never really gone by how you act and look. I went by social status, you know? You've got looks and you're definitely a sweetheart."

Sodapop grinned a pearly white smile, "Why thank you. You're pretty too."

I blushed, "Well thanks."

Sodapop led me through the school and up to the rooftop garden.

"Why are we up here?" I asked. "What if I fall off the roof?"

"You won't, and if you do I'll catch you." Sodapop grabbed my hand to direct me through the darkness.

"Why do I have to find him, I'd rather spend it with you now!" I giggled.

"As much as I love hearing that I'm pretty sure that this person standing in front of you would get mad." Sodapop let go of my hand and I stumbled into someone's back.

"Bye Mitchie," Soda said, walking off.

"Hey, Mitchie," The person turned around.

My eyes widened, "Are you serious."

"Well yeah," He said. "I didn't know you liked Sodapop..."

"I don't know. I just thought he was the person but like it's you," I said, confused. "How?"

"I guess I realized that we're making a mistake by hating each other. You know? It's not worth it." Shane said. "I really like you."

"Shane, are you kidding me? I don't know what I feel. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way but I can't force myself to like someone who's ignored me for the past like five years."

"But I didn't want to Mitchie, you gotta believe me." Shane said.

"Yeah, like I believed everything else?" I asked. "This is crazy, Shane. I can't fall in love with you just because you've fallen in love with me."

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm saying you should give me a chance!" Shane protested.

"I've given you chances before!" I shouted. "You left for California and after that I let all my feelings go! I cried every night until you came back, and you came back totally new!"

Shane kicked a flower pot over, "I said I was sorry! How long do I have to wanna kill myself before you forgive me?!"

"Maybe if you actually let us become friends again instead of rushing into a relationship it'd be easier!"

"Why so you can go out with Sodapop and make me heartbroken?!"

I raised an eye brow, "I don't even like Sodapop! I just got to know him today! So maybe I like you enough to go out with you but if we always fight then what's the point?!"

Shane kissed me. His lips were on mine and his hands were soon placed on my waist. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled away. I blushed and looked down; suddenly shy.

"You can't say that it didn't mean anything to you," Shane said softly. "Because it meant a lot to me."

"I don't know," I bit my lip. "I really don't."

Shane sighed, "Will you at least dance with me back at the dance?"

"Sure," I bit my lip. Shane took my hand and led me down the stairs. We got into the cafeteria and just then a slow song began playing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him, his arms around my waist. I sighed.

"Can you not say that this isn't making your heart speed up?" Shane asked.

"I'd be lying if I did," I sighed, giving into my feelings.

Shane looked down at me, "So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I didn't say that exactly. First you need to explain this whole enhasmada thing," I said.

"I figured that since you hated me that'd be the only way I can talk to you. So I did that and talked to you the way I wanted to."

I sighed, "I was kinda a bitch, wasn't I?"

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?__  
You make it hard to smile  
Because you make it hard to breathe,  
Why do you do this to me, to me.._

"Mhm," Shane responded.

I bit my lip and he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes softly and placed my head on his chest; his heart beat echoing through my ears.

The song ended and I pulled away from Shane. He looked down at me.

He asked something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked. "The music!" I shouted. "It's too loud!"

Shane looked around and grabbed my hand before walking out of the doors. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks and my arms immediately wrapped around myself.

"What'd you ask?"

"When will you know?" Shane said.

I shrugged lightly, "I mean this proves to me that you're such a sweet guy, but for how many years were we enemies? Sure we were friends longer, but I feel like all of that left when you did."

He grabbed my hands from my arms and held them between us.

"Mitchie I can swear to you that I've changed. I would honestly do anything to prove to you that I just want and need one chance. And I know you probably really don't want a speech but I think I'm," He hesitated. "I think I'm falling for you Mitchie. And I know it's a lot to take in for one night but it's honestly how I feel right now. I'm saying all this like it means nothing to me, but my heart is racing a thousand miles per minute; just because I have this stunningly beautiful girl right in front of me."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from breaking out into a smile.

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever told me," I said softly.

"Yeah well," Shane sighed. I shivered and avoided his eyes. He turned me around and put his arms around me, warming me up instantly.

"Shooting star!" Shane pointed it out and I closed my eyes.

_I wish.. I wish for Shane to stay the same boy he is. I wish for Shane to kiss me._

_

* * *

_

**Tada.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if this should be the last chapter. You tell me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**_  
Mitchie's POV_

"Do you wanna go back to the dance?" Shane asked, turning me back around.

I inwardly shook my head no but he read my mind.

"Do you maybe wanna go for a walk instead?"

My face lit up, "I'd like that. A lot."

Shane took my hand and we began walking away from the school. The further we got; the more the music faded out. I couldn't explain how happy I was. My heart was exploding and this was the night I had always dreamed of.

"So," Shane said. We were walking around the park now, circling the lake.

"So," I responded.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?" Shane asked.

I nodded and blushed, "Once or twice."

"Oh," Shane laughed. "Well, you look great. Honestly."

I grinned, "Thanks."

Shane pulled his hand away from mine and slipped his arm around my waist. I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"We should take walks more," Shane said, stopping at the bridge that went over the lake.

"Maybe we should," I grinned.

Shane looked down at me and I saw his eyes flicker back and forth between mine. I bit my lip hoping that the pimple on my forehead was covered enough. He carefully stepped forward and put his hands around my waist.

"Can I have this dance?" Shane asked softly.

I looked at him crazily, "Shane there's no music."

"What's your point?" He asked. "Come on, Mitchie. Live a little!"

"Alright," I sighed and he walked over to a tree. He put his arms around my waist and instead of putting mine around his neck; I put them around his upper torso and rested my head on his chest.

"Ah, you're living on the edge aren't you?" Shane asked, chuckling.

His laugh echoed through my ears and I nodded timidly.

Shane pulled back from me and he lifted my chin up with his finger. I looked at him; puzzled, and he did that eye thing again. His deep, dark eyes searched through mine and he scooted closer to me. He pushed hair out of my face and let his hand rest on my cheek. I almost collapsed at his touch. Shane leaned forward and before mine, his eyes closed. As soon as mine closed, his lips were on mine. My arms wrapped around his chest and he put both of his around my neck.

After a few seconds he pulled away and I grinned. Shane looked at me like he was expecting something and I hugged him tightly.

Shane picked me up and spun me around, causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

"You do know that the offer is still up, right?" Shane asked.

"Depends on what the offer is," We were walking back to the school hand-in-hand.

"You know.. the one.. that you totally shut down when I first offered..." Shane said; swinging our hands back and forth.

"Oh that one!" I laughed. "If I kissed you, danced with you, and I'm not pushing you away, would that be an answer?"

Shane laughed.

"I guess we ran away longer than we expected," Shane said.

I giggled, "I guess so."

"Do you wanna walk home?" Shane asked.

"Alright," I replied. Shane and I began walking home.

"So, girlfriend, are you happy that I'm enhasmada?" Shane asked.

I turned pink, "Well, boyfriend, at first I wasn't, but now I am."

"Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Shane grinned and we stepped up onto my porch.

"Goodnight Mitchie," Shane said, hugging me.

"Night, Shane," I hugged him back and he quickly pecked my lips.

I stepped in the house and waved to him when he got into his. My mom raised an eye brow.

"I thought you hated him?" Mom asked.

I bit my lip and smiled, "Sometimes, Mom.. I just have to give people another chance. Because giving Shane another chances has by far been the best one."

"So I guess we'll be seeing him around more?"

I nodded and my phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it open and smiled.

**From: Shane**_  
I had so much fun tonight Mitch. Tomorrow we're hanging out (: xo_

I closed my phone and ran upstairs; changing into my pajamas. I looked out my window and texted Shane.

**To: Shane**_  
Look out your window._

A few minutes later his blinds opened. I waved and he waved back, grinning. My phone buzzed.

**From: Shane**_  
When we hang tomorrow, wear your hair like that._

I laughed and texted back.

**To: Shane**_  
When we hang tomorrow, wear a shirt xp_

I saw him look at his phone and glance down. He looked back up and laughed. He pointed to his eyes and I nodded. Then he made a heart with his hands and pointed at me.

I shook my head and giggled, repeating his movements but I held up two fingers at the end.

**From: Shane**_  
Lol you're adorable. I'm off to bed. Sweet dreams baby. Love you.. xo_

**To: Shane**_  
Goodnight Shane.. love you too. xox_

I turned off my phone and turned off my light but I grabbed my laptop. I went on MySpace really quick and saw that Caitlyn added a new picture.

My eyes widened and I saved the picture. The caption read: _CUTEST COUPLE EVERR!!! _And of course; it was a picture of Shane and I kissing.

I went through my friends list and made Shane number one; shocked to see that he already did the same to his. I uploaded the picture and put it in my hero's section.

**From: Shane**_  
GO TO SLEEP!!!!!_

**To: Shane**_  
Yes mommy! :) _

**From: Shane**_  
Lol! I wish I was with you._

**To: Shane**_  
I wish I was with you :(_

**From: Shane**_  
Sleepover?_

**To: Shane**_  
Lol! We haven't had one since we were like eight._

**From: Shane**_  
Exactly. I'll be over in five!  
_

I laughed and prepared myself for his arrival; just fixing my hair slightly. I wasn't even with him and my heart was racing. So _this _is love...

* * *

**You tell me.**


	7. End Note

**Andddd, I decided that was the end of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a short fic but that's because the idea came and gone.**

**I've got uhm like four stories written that I write when I'm bored. I don't know if I'll put any of them up. One is a High School Musical, one is a Camp Rock, another is a Camp Rock and the last one is an Outsiders fic. I don't think you'll ever see an Outsider fic from me? I believe that from the Outsiders fics I read, I'm too young and inexperienced to write about them. Their reviews are very critiquing and I don't take certain critiques well. I hope to have one written and put up eventually. Haha.**

**My HSM one is just a story that I write when I'm bored, and if it ends up good, I'll split it into parts and possibly put it up. My first Camp Rock one is actually the same as the HSM one. It's just one I started writing a while ago and I just add onto it whenever I feel like it. It's quite long, so maybe when I post it up, I'll post it as a LONG one shot. Like, really long. Lol.**

**My other Camp Rock one.. I had slight inspiration for it, but now it's kinda gone. I'll keep it in my documents though, I know I can think of something.**

**So in the mean time, I WILL keep writing Fall For you. I LOVE that story so much guys, I don't plan on ending it for a while. I hope to get to at least 25 chapters to finish it!! Maybe more :) So yes, please keep reading and reviewing my stories!**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews on this story! Who knows! Maybe I'll put up an epilogue or something if I get 'in the mood.'**

So yes! Thanks so much again and keep reading Fall For you!

- Kimberly.


End file.
